School Days
by DeadlyRose2442
Summary: Have you ever wondered how things would be like if the characters from the Outsiders were all MIDDLE SCHOOLERS? The greasers will face problems, young teenagers face every day from puberty, girls, friends, and of course bullies.


**Hey guys! I've always wondered how things would be if the characters from the Outsiders were in a middle school setting! So here it is! Enjoy!**

**-Rose**

**P.S. Here's their ages (I changed it up a bit)**

**Greasers (Oldest to youngest):**

**Darry: 14 (8****th**** grade)**

**Tim: 14 (7****th**** grade, got held back)**

**Dally: 13 (7****th**** grade)**

**Angela:13 (7****th**** grade)**

**Steve: 13 (7****th**** grade)**

**Soda: 13 (7****th**** grade)**

**Sandy: 13 (7****th**** grade)**

**Sylvia: 13 (7****th**** grade) **

**Two-Bit : 13 (6****th**** grade, got held back)**

**Johnny: 12 (6****th**** grade)**

**Curly: 12 (6****th**** grade)**

**Kathy: 12 (6****th**** grade)**

**Pony: 11, skipped a grade (6****th**** grade)**

**Socs:**

**Paul:14 (8****th**** grade)**

**Bob: 13 (7****th**** grade)**

**Randy: 13 (7****th**** grade)**

**Cherry: 13 (7****th**** grade)**

**Marcia: 13 (7****th**** grade)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bus Ride**

* * *

"Ponyboy! Don't forget your lunch!" mom said, as I was about to leave the house to go to school.

This had to be the second time this week I was about to forget my lunch! Mom handed me my bag lunch and kissed my forehead,

"Now run along," she said kindly, "before Darry and Soda get to far."

I hugged my mom, and turned around, dashing out the door and through the metal fence. Our bus stop was only a block from where we lived, but Darry and Soda were only a few paces ahead of me.

"Wait up you guys!" I called, "We need to get Johnny!"

Johnny was a friend I had recently met at school. Although we shared classes throughout the year, I had never spoken to him until last week. It turned out he lived a few houses away from us too, so we could sit on the bus together!

"Johnny?" Sodapop asked, "Oh, you mean your new friend!"

I had told my brothers about Johnny all last night at dinner, I could tell they were getting a little bored, but they were much happier at the thought of me having a friend so close to our home so I wouldn't always be tagging along with their friends. I don't think they minded, but I know I wouldn't want to take my younger sibling everywhere.

I skipped up the doorsteps to Johnny's house (he had described it to me yesterday) and rung the doorbell.

"Hi Ponyboy…" Johnny said shyly, as he opened the door.

"Hi Johnny!" I said eagerly. Johnny was holding his dark blue backpack tightly by the straps, like someone was about to steal it. His hair was dark and pretty long, inching towards his eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a t-shirt, and jacket.

After a few seconds of silence, Johnny spoke up, "Are those your brothers?" he asked, gesturing to Darry and Soda.

"Yup! That's Darry, the tall one, and Sodapop is the one next to him." I said, pointing to them as I said their names.

"Why doesn't Darry have an original name?" he asked.

"I don't know… Maybe because dad wasn't that original when he was born?" I shrugged.

"Ponyboy! The bus is coming!" Soda shouted from behind us.

"Oh, we better get going!" I said, spotting the yellow bus in the near distance.

We ran to the bus stop, and made it just in time. As we all walked on the bus, the first faces I saw were of Two-Bit and Steve, sitting in the back. The Socs sat in the front, there weren't too many of them, which was good.

Steve greeted Soda, and scooted over to make room for him. I usually sat with Two-Bit, but after giving him an apologetic look, I sat a seat in front of Soda and Steve next to Johnny. Darry usually sat with one of his friends, I'm not sure who since it changes from time to time.

"So Johnny do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness. We hadn't been friends long, so I didn't know much about him.

"No," he answered in a low voice.

"Pets?"

"No,"

"Do you like movies?" I asked exasperated.

Johnny hesitated, "Sometimes, not really."

"Then what do you do for fun?" I asked. He had no sibling, no pets, and didn't like movies. Without Darry and Soda, I'd be bored out of my mind. I had hoped having Johnny as a friend would make things different.

"I like to play football…" he whispered.

I smiled widely, "Me too! This afternoon, my brothers friends are coming over to play football, actually. You should join us, I'm sure they'll like you." I said. Finally, something in common!

"Well… if it's alright with them…"

"Sure it is!" I assured him. It's not like anyone would send Johnny away… Well unless he got on Dally's nerves, which I highly doubted that.

Speak of the devil. The bus halted at Dally's stop, and in entered Dally, Tim, Curly, and Angela. There was a few other greasers, but none I really knew. Dally marched up to the back and took the very last seat- his seat. It used to belong to Tim Shepard, but once Dally moved here earlier this year, that all changed. I don't know exactly what Dally did to convince Tim, but all I know is that the following day, Tim had a black eye, and Dally had bruises on his chin.

Dally wasn't really my friend, but he sometimes hung out with my brothers and their friends, so I knew him. I never really spoke to him, because he mainly ignored me, but that's why I was so surprised when Dally stopped at my seat and eyed Johnny and me. He didn't say anything, but his eyes seemed suspicious. Or maybe that's how they always look.

Five minutes later, the bus drove into our middle school. It was pretty small, only having five hundred students in the whole school. I knew everyone by name, but I didn't have any friends. I was shy and smart, unlike most greasers, so I just stuck with my brothers.

As I stepped off the bus with Johnny and entered the school, the first thing I saw were posters with big words that read:

**END OF THE YEAR DANCE!**

**GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!**

Uh-oh.

* * *

**So this chapter was just to get it started, nothing dramatic! Something to give you an quick idea of the story. So… if you're interested, review!**


End file.
